Bruises and Bitemarks
by mirokulover18
Summary: Being trapped in an apocolyps can bring out alot of different emotions. Just ask Nick and Ellis.


_**Soooo... yea! This was inspired by the song 'bruises and bitemarks' by Good with grenades.**_

**_It's my first EllisXNick fanfic so please be kind :)_**

_Two single hearts on fire_

_currently on the wire_

_as inhibitions fade_

_a focused moment made... _

Touches hot as a scalding iron, mumbles of painful thruth's and want, movement uncontrolled and spirit- led.

time was moving as slow as possible... each second was critical. our time together was probably growing weary. we had

to make every mili-second count. every gasp and tremor marked a growth to some sort goal we were reaching. and by the

way our bodies clung to eachother so tightly, it's a suprise we didnt practically morf into a single form, we knew this was the

day we set our future _(if there would even be one after this...). _

It took no effort to reach the nearby bedroom in the safehouse. we'd chosen a small one of course. considering we'd

already lost two others... no.. we didnt lose them. they lost us... yes.

_"Ellis." Rochelle had said. "I think it's best if you'd stay away from Nick.. for the time being."_

_Ellis turned toward her, confused. "why?"_

_"Well..." she said, trying to find the words. "he IS a conman. and he has mentioned alot that he'd rather leave_

_on his own. besides, considering you guys are friends, he might lead you astray and might use you or something."_

_Ellis glared at her. How dare she mock Nicks loyalty in their friendship!_

_"Nick isnt like that no more." he stated. "you dont know anything about him other than your first impression of him."_

_"She's right, Ellis." Coach said " He's not good for you or for us. just leave him be till we get out of this mess." _

_Ellis shook his head. He didnt expect them to understand. and they didnt have to..._

I made sure that every entry into the safehouse was completely blocked off. No one was going to interupt them. not now

in such a critical situation. I pulled his body close to mine as we entered the bedroom and shut the door. i couldnt tell whether or not if i slammed it. it wouldnt matter anyway. the only sounds we were focused on were our mixed breathing. the groan of one anothers name.

"Nick..." He whispered.

We barley made it to the bed when we started ripping the apparel off our bodies as if they were poisonous.

_bruises and bitemarks say_

_takes one to bring the pain_

_passion lies in screams_

_of ecstacitic dreams... _

The bed was unharmed by any apocolyptic disaster. the sheets were still white and it stood up fine..

_(we'll see how long that lasts...). _Ellis fell back onto the sheets and if his feet had turned to jello. he had his arms stretched toward the pillows and his gaze was focused on the ceiling. he wasnt looking for what i could tell, he was literally blinded by the immence pleasure building inside him.. all he could do was keep his eyes half lidded. I wrestled with his pants, trying my best to keep composure. much like him, i was dizzy from this current happening. finally his pants gave way and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

I examined the masterpeice of a body before me. his skin was littered with bruises, scratches, and sweat: much like mine.

Damn the zombies for having the slightest thought that they could lay a hand on my Ellis. Damn every single one to hell.

_"Nick!" I heard his voice scream my name._

_I quickly turned and saw the nightmare we've been waiting for. a tank. Ellis was a good distance away from it._

_I ran over to help him. Coach and Rochelle following quickly behind me. Ellis managed to get a few good shots into it before he had to_

_reload his gun. He backed up but ended up tripping over a body of a freshly killed zombie. before he could even stand. The tank aproached him at an incredible speed. i gasped as i saw the beast raise it's hand and smack Ellis aside and into a tree as if he were a ragdoll. Anger and rage built up inside me. i turned and took the chainsaw from coach's hands. ignoring his demand that i give it back. I reved up the tool and ran at the tank from behind. holding the chainsaw above my head , i brought the blades down hard onto it's skull._

_"DIE, YOU SONOFABITCH, DIE!" I screamed at it. after about 8 seconds, the tank collapsed. my vision was slightly blurred _

_from my tantrum. i reached up to wipe my face and noticed the whole from of my suit and face was covered in blood. and, for once, i didnt care. I threw down the chainsaw and ran over to Ellis, who was groaning and trying to stand up. i put his arm over my shoulder and helped him to the nearby saferoom. halfway there, he chuckled and whispered to me, "You gotta be the most badass person i ever met, nick."_

My finger danced over the soft skin of Ellis. kissing every scratch and bruise i passed. his short moans enticed me more. the way his stomache muscles flexed with each breath he took. His plump lips that showed promises of sweet torment. every inch of him was litterally a little peice of Utopia. and, oh, how i dreamed of making him mine. the countless nights i would wake up from the steamy confines of his body to the cold air of the safehouse were now gone. no longer will i have to sleep in a seperate room from everyone else for fear that i might scream his name. The dreams are what started this whole thing in the first place.. and thank god for them. I quickly discarded my pants and climbed atop him. only our boxers remained on our bodies. i trailed my kisses from his collar bone to his navel once again, as if memorizing every bit of him.

_you're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_lets make this moment worth the while_

_lets kill the night and go down in style _

I quickly disposed of the boxers on both of our bodies. now we were skin to skin. nothing could hold us back now. i rained kissed down onto his face as i positioned myself. he wrapped his warm arms around my neck and i felt him tense up. i turned my head to whisper

words of comfort that i didnt even know i possesed. i still hadn't completly washed away his fear of the oncoming pain he was about to endure. nor did i have any real confirmation that i was comforting him. after all i could barley make sense of the dizzying situation. i started to enter his body that was the equivilent to heaven for me, when he gave a squeak like yelp into my ear that made me smile. i nibbled his ear and made sure that he'd calmed down completly. it was torture. i wanted to have my way with him right then and there. but i didnt want to rush this. nor did i want to hurt him.

After i got the ok to keep going, i entered him completely. he bit down hard onto my shoulder. i could feel i warm drop of something on my shoulder. i turned and saw Ellis with tears in his eyes. i kissed them away but he still groaned from the pain. after a few second, I began moving at a slow pace. he seemed to adjust to it. but when i penetrated him deeper, he whimpered again.

"ellis.." i whispered short of breath, "...do you want me to sto-"

"Hell no." He said quickly.

I smiled and continued my torure on his body.

_Feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol _

_as i introduce the bedroom brawl._

Spikes of pleaseure shot through our bodies with each thrust. With every bite we took to eachothers neck. The room now had a steamy atmosphere to it. The scent of lust and sweat hung in the sounds of whimpring and screams bounced off the walls. The bed, we soon found out, wasnt too sturdy. Because with each hard movement, the headboard would slam against the wall. Personally, I didnt care how much noise we were making. The louder the better. I wanted the whole world to know of this moment. To hell with all of the opposers.

The world didnt matter anymore.

"Oooh fuck, Nick.." Ellis panted and clawed at my back.

I hissed as he lacerated my back with his nails. I was literally drunk with lust and the pain was actually adding onto the pulsating pleasure. I responded with even harder entries.

_"Nick.. I lo-"_

_"Dont say it." I said sternly._

_Ellis looked at me with those eyes that begged for a reason why i oppose to such sweet words. _

_"It wont work." I said simply._

_"You dont know that." He said optomisticaly. "We been through hell and over, we're still hanging on."_

_"Thats because neither of us have anything to lose. We're not distracted by what we should protect and if it'll matter if one of us dies."_

_"It would matter to me if you died!" He said._

_I winced as he managed to tug at my heart again. _

_"Trust me, no it wouldnt. You'd throw me in as a sacrifice if it meant saving your life."_

_Ellis shook his head. "You know me better than that, Nick. I'd sacrifice myself first before I let anything happen to you."_

_I sighed. Denying himwas pointless. "Damn you..." _

_He wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his forhead to mine. Our destinies were already bound. There was nothing I could_

_do or say to change it._

Moment, after sweet moment passed. Soon it'll be over. But there was still hope for tomorrow. _(if there will even be a tomorrow..). I_ took it to a slower pace. I just wanted to savour the moment as if it were the last we'd ever see eachother. Ellis whined with need and urged me to return to my feverish pace.

"Now now, no need to get selfish.." I chuckled into his ear.

He looked up at me again. Our eyes made contact and in that instant, everything inside me crumbled.

_Fuck.._

_Those eyes.._

My smirk turned to a frown as all seriousness settled in. Why did he always manage to rip my heart out every time he looked at me? Suddenly I felt something I hadnt felt in years. Tears stung my eyes as I stared into those blue orbs.

_I cant..._

I looked away and continued to take my pleasure from him. _(Dont lie to yourself. we are giving pleasure to eachother..)_

As long as I didnt look at him.. I was able to keep myself calm. Composed. Always on alert.

Why was it his look.. his touch.. his voice that sent me into a stupid whirlwind of emotional confusion. _(Your acting like a teenager. Stop being such a frigid bastard and except what your feeling.)_

He closed his eyes and returned to his moaning. Good. As long as I didnt have to see those eyes.

_Live..._

It was coming to an end now. I lifted his leg for deeper penetration. We both could barley keep from moaning at the top of our lungs.

He screamed my name over and over Along with constant 'I love you's. I couldnt keep his name from slipping from my lips and There were three other words trapped in my throat. Those words would seal the deal. And by the ferocity of the orgasmic end.. there was no time for contemplation.

_Without you.._

"Oh, Nick.. Nick..NICK!" He cried into my ear.

I collapsed against his chest and synchronized our panting. It felt like my lungs and heart were trying to pop out of my chest. I didn't want to speak anymore. I never wanted to make another movement.. but with what little breath I had left..

"I love you, Ellis.." I muttered.

He said nothing for a good while.

I felt his breathing hitch. Then another hiccup like motion. Concerned, I looked up at him. Tears poured from his eyes as he smiled at me like how a parent would smile at a child proudly.

We rested in the silence of the room. Forgetting all horrors that await for us outside the door. We basked in the after glow of what we'd just done. In that silence, I made a note to myself that from now on Ellis was the most important thing in my life. _(I'm done regretting laying eyes on you.) _No one else will ever get as close to me as he has. And no one will ever lay a single hand on him without dealing with me. _(No one else can have you.) _I quickly gave his body a look-over. Now bitemarks accompanied the bruises. And those were the marks that told the rest of the world..

"Your mine and mine alone."


End file.
